


New Beginnings*Book 1*

by babygirl101



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Multi, Out of Character, Reading the Books, characters read the books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood are sent to the past to read 7 books to change their timeline for the better<br/>*Inspired by Making a Difference by AmortentiaMalfoy*</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings*Book 1*

**Author's Note:**

> Anything in Bold is Owned by JK Rowling  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter Series or any of the characters

Hermione Granger sat in the burrow with her 6 month year old daughter; Isla. It had been over a year since the war ended and the father of her child was murdered by rouge Death Eaters who had escaped imprisonment when Isla was 3 months old. Hermione struggled in the beginning when raising Isla by herself, but was thankful when Luna stepped in to help her. After the war, the two girls became close, almost like sisters. Draco had also became a friend and he and Harry had been seeing each other few the past few months. Narcissa had been killed in the battle Hogwarts and Lucius was lost without her. He spent almost a year in Azkaban and was under house arrest for the last couple months. Lucius Malfoy was a changed man, losing his wife and nearly losing his son was enough to snap him into shape. He was now a proper father to Draco and was even nice to Hermione herself. He enjoyed having Isla over and spending time with her. He had became kind of like a Grandfather to her. The Manor was completely different, the dungeons and the room where Hermione was kept were now non-existent. The entire Manor was re-decorated and re-furbished, Lucius was happy to get rid the place where he grew up ad where he was held as a prisoner during the dark times.

 

Hermione sat beside Luna and Ginny(Who started dating Blaise Zabini), while she watch her daughter, who was wriggling on the rug trying to get her stuffed Wolf. There was a tapping at the window and Harry walked over from where he was sitting with Draco and let the owl in. he took the letter that was attached to it's foot

“Hermione, it' for you” he said handing it to the young mother who opened it

“It's from Professor McGonagall. She wants to see Luna and I” Hermione said before picking up Isla and kissing the boy's cheeks and hugging Ginny before leaving with Luna.

 

They girls arrived outside Hogwarts and were met at the gate by Hagrid who let them in and escorted them to the Headmistress' Office

“Sugar Quills” Luna said smiling. Once Minerva became Headmistress she decided to keep the sweets tradition that Dumbledore had. The girls walked up the steps and knocked on the door

“Come in” McGonagall's voice came through the wood and the girls entered and sat on the chairs in front of her desk

“Cup of tea?” McGonagall asked pouring herself one

“No Thank you” Hermione smiled shifting Isla in her arms

“I have requested your presence regarding a letter I have in my possession. It was placed in my care from Albus Dumbledore before his passing." Minerva said getting to the point “I'll leave you to read it” she said handing them the Envelope before leaving

_Ms Granger and Ms Lovegood_

_If you are reading this, then I have passed on. Not wanting to waste any time on the letter. I have a last mission for you both. You are to travel back to 1977, to James Potter's final year at Hogwarts, and you are to collect the people on the list I have also enclosed in the envelope. You are to read 7 books about your time at Hogwarts(You will need Mr. Potter's assistance) If you look in the bottom drawer to my desk you will find 7 blank books. To fill them all you need to do is press your wand to your head and say the words: **Memoria fuerit Memories** (Record my Memories) and tap the blank pages and they will fill. You will also to need to name the books. Now the exact date you will need to arrive at is **Friday 23rd May 1977.** You will need to write down the date and time you wish to arrive and then press both your wands to the paper and say the spell: **Tempore et Spatio per quas nos** (Take us back through Time and Space). Please remember that you can decline this mission if you wish, but if you do please burn this letter, the list of people and the letter I have written to myself(You will also find that in the envelope). Also please only tell Minerva and Harry as they are the only ones who should know. Once in the past, you will not return, you will continue your life there._

_I have faith in you_

__Hoping to see you in 1977._ _

__A.W.P.B.D_ _

The girls were silent until Hermione broke it

“What do we do? I mean think of all the lives we could save”

“Lets do it.” Luna said “I mean it's not lie we have anything to live for here is it. And we're taking Isla with us so...”

Hermione nodded and called Minerva back in, she then handed the woman the letter and watched her jaw almost dropped in shock

“Well.... I'm guessing you two have agreed to do this” she asked looking at the two girls

“Yes. We want everyone to be happy with their families” Luna said “Can you summon Harry for us? Dumbledore said that we would need him”

“Of course. I'll send for him now” the older woman smiled gently at the teens. They had already been through and now they were off once again.

 

Minerva arrived with Harry who had been inform on the way there

“Hey girls” Harry hugged them and took Isla from Hermione and snuggled her making her giggle “Professor McGonagall explained what's happening. I'll miss you three so much, but I'll be glad to have my parents” Harry grinned and sat down in the free chair setting Isla on his lap

“We're glad your okay with this” Hermione smiled

“Why wouldn't I be? You will be Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna” Harry laughed and the others joined in. “So what do I have to do?”

Luna got up and walked around the desk and crouched down behind the desk and opened the bottom drawer and pulled out 7 black books and she sat them on the desk.

“All you do, is press your wand to your temple(Just like extracting a memory), say the words ' **Memoria fuerit Memories'** and then tap the book and they get transferred into the book. You have to do it for each book” Luna said to Harry who nodded

“So who is going to be in the room with you?” he asked, making the girls look at each other

“Well... we don't know. But there was a list” Hermione said pulling the list out of the Envelope

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Narcissa Black_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_James Potter_

_Regulus Black_

_Lily Evans_

_Severus Snape_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Alice Prewett_

_Beckham Knight_

_Alistor Moody_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Augusta Longbottom_

_David Longbottom_

_Dorea Potter_

_Charlus Potter_

_Albus Dumbledore_

“Doesn't sound too bad” Hermione smiled and Luna nodded

“Who's Beckham Knight?” Harry asked

“Beckham knight, was in your fathers year at Hogwarts” Minerva started “She was good friends with him and his friends and was engaged to Sirius in their last year. A year before you were born she was murdered”

the teens shared a sorrowful look, Sirius never said anything

“Right so when are we doing this? Today?” Harry asked

“We were thinking about tomorrow. So we can see everyone one last time” Luna smiled and other agreed and left the room leaving the letters and books with Minerva.

 

_**Next Day** _

The quartet once again found themselves in the Headmistress' office sitting front of the desk.

“Ready?” Minerva asked Harry who nodded and pressed his want to his temple, said the spell and tapped the book. Once he was finished, Luna picked the book up and opened it. Sure enough the pages where now filled the words.

“Okay, now do the rest” Hermione said while rocking Isla

After the books were done, all they had to do was name them.

“First Year is Easy _Harry Potter and the_ _ _Philosopher's Stone__.”

“Second Year __Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets__ _ _'__ _”_

 _“Third year?”_ Harry asked

 _“_ __Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ _ _”_

 _“_ __Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ _ _”_

 _“_ __Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ _ _”_

“The sixth should be __Harry potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ _ _”_ Harry said

 _“_ Then the last book should be  __Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ _ _”_

The girls placed the books in a bag along the letters

“I guess this is goodbye” Hermione cried and she and Luna were pulled into hug by a teary eyed Harry “Give our love to everyone yeah?” she shifted Isla in her arms

“I will. I love you guys” Harry hugged them once more and kissed Isla's head. The girls were then pulled into a hug by Minerva who was dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief

“Be good girls” she smiled and stepped back putting a hand on harry shoulder and Luna wrote on the bit of paper **Friday 23rd May 1977, 14:00**

they pressed the wands to the paper and spoke **Tempore et Spatio per quas nos**

There was a flash of white and the girls were gone.

**Hogwarts- Headmaster's Office**

****Friday 23rd May 1977, 14:00pm** **

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting at his desk sucking on a lemon drop when suddenly there was a bright light and a crash. He looked over his desk to see two young woman with a giggling child in their arms

“Hello there. Welcome to Hogwarts” Dumbledore grinned as the girls righted themselves

“Headmaster! Might I ask what the year is?” The blonde girl asked

“Certainly, it is Friday 23  rd  of May 1977” Dumbledore's eyes twinkled over is half-moon spectacles “I take it from the nature of your question, that you girls are are from this time”

“No Headmaster we are not.” the eldest girl said “My name is Hermione Granger and this is Luna Lovegood and my Daughter Isla. We are from the year 1999. This is for you” she pulled out an envelope from a bag and handing him the letters.

Dumbledore reached out and too them smiling gently at the girls. He took the three letters out and read the one with him name on it

__Dear Albus_ _

__If you are reading this then we have begun a new journey in the afterlife. There should be 2 girls standing front of you right now. I trust these girls with all my magic. In their time, the battle against Voldemort has recently been won, but I have no doubt that there were many unnecessary deaths. I have sent the girls to you in hopes that this timeline can be prevented. Along with the girls there are 7 books that have to be read in order, start to finish, also in the envelope I have enclosed a list of people you will need to gather. Tell the girls to use the Room of Requirement. Once everyone had been gathered use the spell:_ _ __**cessare tempore(Cease Time)** _ _ __and time outside of the room will be frozen until the books have been read, and you all leave. The girls will never be able to return to this time, so I recommend you set up blood adoptions for both girls._ _

__I have my utmost faith and trust in these girls. Please take care and believe in them._ _

__A.P.W.B.D_ _

Dumbledore looked at the girls in front of him and sighed sadly. “Ms Granger, Ms Lovegood, I am terribly sorry for the loss you both have been through. We will start to collect people immediately. I have been told to tell you that you should use that Room Of Requirement for the task. You may take as long as you like setting everything up and settling in. when you are ready simply send for me.” the girls smiled at the old man before leaving the room and making their way to the ROR.

 

Once they arrived outside the room, Luna passed by and forth three times. Once the door opened the girls walked in and smiled

“You did good Luna” Hermione smiled as she bounced her giggly daughter

The was like a large lounge. It had marble [flooring](http://www.cunninghamstone.com/wp-content/uploads/2004/04/Culloden-hotel-marble-floor-e1338494866813.jpg) and dark beige [walls](http://st.houzz.com/simgs/3bc1d2ef003e3da2_4-6292/paint.jpg) . There were three 4-seat corner [sofas](http://www.dansk.co.uk/rte_img_large_305.jpg) , two love [seats](http://www.furnituredepot.com/cachedimages/7/7103f02cb66c601008925081c508d16d.image.1200x675.jpg) and four [armchairs](http://portabellointeriors.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/01/chenille-cream-chesterfield-armchair-300x300.jpg) all in Cream colouring, that were sat in a circle. There was a [fireplace](http://www.marblefireplacesurrounds.co.uk/images/uploads/Walworthlarge.jpg) and a child's play [mat](http://st.houzz.com/simgs/40f16a3f01d31e4d_4-2102/contemporary-baby-gyms-and-play-mats.jpg) on the floor, on the wall to the left there was a large door that said 'Kitchen' and next to it was another two doors that said 'Toilet' then the gender signs. Above the fireplace was a large painting of a [flower](http://www.art4uk.co.uk/ekmps/shops/art4uk/resources/Design/redorchidsprayonwhite4p1.jpg) and on the fireplace were some pictures of the girls with Harry and Draco, another had Hermione, Isla and Lucius who was sitting beside Hermione a sofa holding Isla who was smiling largely at her 'Grandfather' and kicking her little legs. The last one was Hermione's favourite. It was her and Neville with a new born, Isla. To right there was three doors. One said 'Elders', another said 'Boys' and the last one said 'Girls'. There were three separate dorms in the gender rooms and the Elders have room to themselves if they are not married. Hermione would have her own room with [Isla](http://www.3dhousedownload.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/12/Korea-bedroom-interior-design-with-crib.jpg) , Luna would share with Lily and [Alice](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-yVB34KmjXgM/T56QM78l_EI/AAAAAAAAMgc/TIji6tlSNBw/s1600/10+Beautiful+Girls+Dorm+Rooms+Roundups2.png) and Narcissa would share with [Beckham](http://www.dcistudio.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/two-twin-beds-for-girls16.png) . In the boys, James would share with [Sirius](https://window2decor.com/info/sites/default/files/KidsRoom-SophisticatedTeenageBedroom.jpg) , Remus with [Frank](http://www.rusacc.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/Boys-Bedroom-Ideas-with-Twin-Beds.jpg) and Severus, Lucius and [Regulus](http://gaby.fachrul.com/img/designideasme/design-diy-bed-designs-ideas/for-three-boys-with-diy-hanging-beds-photos-boys-bedroom-designs-3783-x-860-41-kb-jpeg-x.jpg) . There was also a room for private conversations.

 

Once they had checked everything was ready, they sent for Dumbledore, Hermione set up Isla's [bouncer](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/41SsMJuD5aL._SY300_.jpg) and placed her in it letting her

Play as they waited for the people. Thirty Minutes later, the girls found themselves standing outside the doors waiting. The first to arrive were the elders

“Good afternoon girls” Dumbledore's eyes twinkled

“Good afternoon Headmaster, we are just waiting for the students” Hermione smiled politely at the others getting a smile back

There was a crash and giggle followed by barks of laughter that the girls would know anywhere. The marauders, Lily and Beckham walked around the corner and smiled cheekily at the elders yet said nothing when they spotted the girls. Remus' Breath caught in his throat as he looked at the eldest girl. She was beautiful, but there was no way she would look at him like that, not a monster like him. They were then joined by Frank and Alice and lastly by the Slytherins

“Ah good, now that everyone is here. Girls would you like to do the honers?” Dumbledore asked.

Luna stepped forward and passed the wall three times and the door appeared making the students and Elders(B. Dumbledore and McGonagall) gape. They entered and gasped.

“Welcome to the Room of Requirement” Hermione said smiling at the others, she heard Isla whimper and she hurried over. The whimper caught the attention of the others who cooed at the baby. Hermione smiled and sat on one of the Love seats beside Luna

“Please sit down” they smiled

The James, Lily, Sirius and Remus took one of the sofas, as did Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and Beckham and Dorea, Charlus, Augusta and David took the last sofa while Frank and Alice took the last love seat and the rest sat in arm chairs.

“My name is Luna and this is Hermione and her daughter Isla and we have come here from the year 1999. before you say anything please, Just listen. Just over a year ago, we finally won the battle against Lord Voldemort(Gasps), but we lost a lot of good friends. Almost everyone in this is dead or worse. In our time, we were given a choice to come here and change our timeline for the better, but we had to stay here... forever. In this room we are to read all 7 books about our school years. We will stay in this until they are read and Hermione and I have arranged for a house elf to cook our meals do our laundry stuff like that. The room also provides anything you need with the exception of food and drink. Any questions?” Luna asked

“How do we know your telling the truth?” Regulus asked

“We know things only a close friend or family member would know. We trust all of you, so please try and trust us” Hermione pleaded with her eyes as Dumbledore stood up

“If you don't mind, I would like to talk to these young girls and the elders, while you make up your mind”

“We can us this room” Luna said walking over to the door of the 'Private' room “It's for private conversations and has strong silencing charms on it”

“That would lovely thank you” Dumbledore smiled and the elders stood and made there way to the room. Hermione stopped and laid Isla down on her play mat

“Can you guys keep an eye on her? We shouldn't be long, but come me if she starts to cry okay?” she smiled quickly before running after the others.

**Private Room**

Once Hermione entered the room Dumbledore started to talk

“Girls as you know, you will need guardians while you are here, Families. Hermione you will be adopted by the Potters and Luna by the Longbottoms. I have already spoke to them about it and it's all sorted.”

“We would love to have Hermione in our family. James has always wanted a sibling to play with.” Dorea smiled

“I'd be happy to have you as a daughter, and Isla as a Granddaughter. You are both beautiful girls.” Charlus smiled

“We would love to have Luna in our family.” David grinned “ She seems to be a smart and lovely girl, and I hope she will get on well with Frank.”

Luna and Hermione smiled gratefully at there new parents. It had been so long since they felt a mother or father love.

“Alistor, Minerva would you like to be Hermione's Godparents?” Dorea asked

“I would love to” Minerva smiled, while Alistor grunted, though there was a trace of a smile on his face

“Dorea, Charlus? Would you be Luna's godparents?” Augusta asked smiling at her friends

“We would be honoured” Charlus smiled

“I can't believe I'm a grandma” Dorea smiled dreamily making everyone chuckle

“We will need to change our names” Hermione said “My full name is Hermione Jean Granger”

“Mine is Luna Pandora Lovegood”

“How about Hermione Dorea Jean Potter?” Charlus asked Hermione who nodded ad smiled

“I like it” she hugged her new parents tightly

“Luna? What about you?” Augusta asked her daughter

“Well I was meant to be called Zelda? My father told me that it was a quick change when I was born. I could be Luna Zelda Longbottom”

“It sound pretty” David smiled and hugged his new daughter along with his wife

“What about Isla? Is her father not with you?” Minerva asked concerned for the little girl

“Her father was killed when she was 3 months old.” Hermione sniffed, tears coming to her eyes and the people gasped “Some rouge Death Eaters cornered him as he was walking home and they killed him.”

“What was his name?” David asked

Hermione laughed slightly “Neville. Neville Longbottom” she smiled at the two Longbottoms who had stunned looks on their faces

“Neville? I'm guessing that's our grandson” David smiled

“Yep. I never got with him until after the battle. We were only together for a few months before I got pregnant. But I loved loved him” Hermione smiled “There's a picture of us on the fireplace you are welcome to look”

“We would love too” David smiled

“Now that I have completed the paperwork, we will do the adoption as soon as we can.” Dumbledore said as they left the room.

 

**Main Room**

Lucius was stood looking at the pictures on the fireplace, he was shocked when he came across on that looked like an older version of him holding Isla

“Narcissa?” he called getting the attention of everyone in the room not just his soon to be wife “It's me. With Isla” he looked at the giggling baby who smiled up at him.

“Potter this boy looks like you.” Narcissa said looking at the picture of Harry “and this one looks like Frank, and this one like Lucius. These must be our children” she smiled

“You know, since we have agreed to be here, we should really get along. Who knows how long we will be here.” Beckham said looking at everyone from where she sat on her boyfriends lap.

“She's right” Lucius nodded from where he sat tickling Isla's tummy “We leave our past behind us and create new lives so to speak. Which means no silly name calling” Lucius said looking between the marauders and Severus, who nodded hesitantly

“Wow. Talk about Déjà vu” Hermione commented when they entered the room, looking at Lucius who was laying gracefully next to Isla playing with her. Lucius looked up

“That man, in the picture. It's me isn't it.” Lucius stated

“Yes it is. You were her surrogate grandfather” Hermione smiled at the blonde haired boy

“Who's her father?” Alice asked

“His name was Neville.” Hermione said “He was killed 3 months after she was born”

“That's horrible” Lily gasped

“I know, but I have this Photo” Hermione walked over and picked up the photo of Neville, Isla and her

“What was his last name? He kinda looks like Frank and Alice

“Well I should hope so. He is their son” Luna smiled at the couple who were shocked. They looked at the baby who was now being held by Dorea

“She's our Granddaughter? But how will that work? I mean...” Frank trailed off

“Perhaps one of the boys will adopt her. Become her father.” Dumbledore suggested, looking at the boys who nodded and smiled “We can figurer it out tomorrow, but now. James, Frank your parents have something to tell you”

“James, how would like to have a sister?” Charlus asked smiling at his son

“Who?” James smiled excitedly

“Me” Hermione waved slightly nervous

“I'd love too” James laughed and hugged her tightly

“Okay off” Hermione giggled and pushed him off

“Frank? What about you? Luna?” Augusta asked

“I've always wanted a little sister” Frank grinned and hugged his new sibling

“Them that's settled.” Dumbledore said “Shall get on with the reading?”

“What is it about? Can you give a summery?” Sirius asked

“It's about my best friend who is called Harry James Potter. James and Lily's son. Year year Harry was born the Potters were sent into hiding from Voldemort who had been searching for them. Unfortunately they were betrayed by a close friend who told the Dark Lord of their hiding place. On the 31  st  of October 1989 Lily and James Potter were found murdered by Voldemort” Luna stopped as the room was in chaos. The Twinkle in Dumbledore's left went out. The women were crying and the men were seething. Dorea and Charlus went over to comfort their son and future daughter-in-law.

“On the same night, Alice and Frank Longbottom were tortured to insanity by death eaters, trying to avenge their lord. They are currently permanent residents in the Janice Thickey Ward at St Mungos. We weren't told much information on Frank and Alice's suffering. ” Hermione added

“The first book we are about to read is Harry's first year.” Luna said “Who wants to read first?”

“I will, if that's alright” Narcissa said, she was passed the book and opened it

 _“_ **_**Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone** _ ** _**”** _

 


End file.
